1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a score evaluation display device for an electronic song accompaniment device of an audio signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a score evaluation display device for evaluating a user's singing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an audio signal processing device reproduces an audio signal recorded on a recording medium or records an externally input signal on the recording medium, and includes such devices as a cassette recorder, a compact disk system, a laser disk player and a karaoke system. Among these, laser disk players and karaoke systems, both of which include an imaging device and a music accompaniment device permit a user to enjoy a variety of music according to preference. In particular, the user can sing along with the accompaniment by means of an input device, i.e., a microphone.
The score evaluation display device for an electronic song accompaniment device compares the song, as sung by the user, with the reproduced signal, by way of an above audio signal processing device, to thereby evaluate the singing of the user and display an evaluated score. Conventional score evaluation display devices are limited in that the evaluation scores are not accurate. In other words, conventional score evaluation display devices for an electronic song accompaniment device lack objectivity in evaluation, and thus the resulting score is not accurately based on the user's singing ability.